Grocery Shopping
by invisiblegirl114
Summary: One Saturday night Henry takes Natalie shopping to get junk food when they get hungry...  Sorry, I suck at summaries and titles, but Please Read and Review!


**Just another random oneshot I wrote in half an hour when I was bored... so I'm not quite sure how good it is, but Please read and review :)**

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Natalie asked Henry as they walked into her house, "it doesn't look like anyone's home," sure enough she walked into the kitchen and found a note from her father explaining he'd gone out with some friends from work and he'd be home late.

"Your dad's not home," Henry raised an eyebrow suggestively walking into the kitchen.

"Nope," Natalie made her way over to Henry wrapping her arms around him kissing his neck, but Henry was soon making his way over to the fridge. Natalie rolled her eyes laughing.

"What?" Henry asked, flashing his goofy smile up at her from the open fridge "I'm starving . But seriously, you have like no food in here."

"We usually order out since my mom moved out," Natalie shrugged "and how much have you smoked today? Cause if you just have the munchies…"

"I haven't smoked in months Nat. You know I quit," Henry told her seriously, his smile falling quickly. He had quit for Natalie and was hurt that she didn't trust he was clean.

I'm sorry…" Natalie stammered "I know... I don't know why I said… Just habit…" But just as soon as his smile had fallen, it returned.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast." He groaned rubbing his stomach. Then he realized they had been together since that morning. Natalie hadn't had lunch either." Are you telling me _you aren't _hungry?"

"Well," Natalie considered, and then her stomach groaned.

"Come on," Henry smiled dragging Natalie back outside to his car, his keys in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Natalie asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"You'll see," Henry flashed his goofy grin again.

"Really?" Natalie laughed as Henry pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store.

"We're gonna get some real food," Henry smiled "and of course by that I mean junk food." He handed her a shopping cart "grab as much as you can." He advised smiling. The two spent an hour in the store grabbing as much junk food as possible.

"Wow." Natalie shook her head as they left the store, their cart full of grocery bags "remind me again why we need this much food?"

"Because it's good." Henry smiled.

"And insanely unhealthy."

"No," Henry shook his head "That tofu crap you eat is unhealthy. This food is… good for your taste buds."

"Oh really," Natalie laughed picking up a bag at random and rummaging through it "Ew."

"What?"

"Refried beans?" She raised an eyebrow holding up a can.

"What? They're for the nachos." Henry said rolling his eyes pointing out the bag with cheese, tortilla chips and sour cream "Besides you're a vegetarian, aren't you supposed to eat beans and that kind of stuff?"

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you know. For the protein that normal people get from meat."

"Normal people. What's that supposed to mean?" Natalie laughed chasing him as he ran down the parking lot with the cart of groceries.

"See," Henry said proudly as he pulled the dip out of the oven later that night "it looks amazing."

"I don't know," Natalie shook her head suspiciously, mozzarella sticks in her mouth, she downed them with some soda and a spoonful of ice cream from the giant sundae she and Henry had made.

Henry found the tortilla chips, scooped some of the dip "delicious." He said as he swallowed it "Here have some," He offered Natalie the bag of chips. She shook her head. "Well," he scooped some dip onto the chip "I think you should have some." And he advanced upon her.

"No," She giggled running away before he tackled her onto the couch in the living room.

"Just try it," he begged "or I'm going to have to force…"

"Excuse me?" Dan had walked into the living room and was staring at the couple "Hi Nat. Hi Henry" He muttered looking at Henry suspiciously.

"Hi dad," Natalie smiled "how are you?" She added rather awkwardly.

"Hi," Dan smiled awkwardly "I'm fine, you?"

"Oh I'm good…" Natalie laughed.

"Oh but she doesn't know what she's missing." Henry told Dan unperturbed by the awkwardness, still on top of Natalie "She's afraid to try my dip, but it will make her life so much better." He showed Dan the chip in his hand.

"Oh," Dan said bemusedly looking around the corner into the kitchen "what the hell?"

"We took a trip to the grocery store," Natalie informed her father with an uncharacteristic girlish giggle.

"How much food did you two buy?"

"We were hungry." Natalie said with continued giggles.

Dan simply shook his head before turning to go upstairs. But he turned back into the living room. Henry lifted the chip to Natalie's lips as she surrendered and took a bite, considering it for a moment as she chewed before letting him feed her the rest of it before Dan returned.

"Henry?"

"Yes sir?"

"Off my daughter."

"Yes sir," Henry said immediately jumping off the couch sending Natalie into a continued fit of giggles that quickly vanished when she followed Henry into the kitchen and saw the mess. Empty and half-full boxes covered the tables, broken greasy chips dirtied the floor, piles of dirty dishes sat in the sink, and dip had gone all over the floor.

Natalie groaned "I'll start the dishes, you can sweep the floor and put all the food away." She sighed to Henry, but he was already turning to leave.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going home," He told her as if it were obvious "My curfew is eleven-thirty you know. By the time I get home… "

"Oh, so where was this curfew when you were following me to clubs at one in the morning? On school nights I might add" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not as willing to break curfew for a damsel in distress anymore." He winked "You owe me anyway. Your life changed because of that chip, you liked it. It was life changing just admit it." Natalie crossed her arms "Fine, be a jerk and don't admit it. I'm leaving," Henry smiled evilly as he kissed Natalie goodbye and left.

"I hate you!" Natalie called after him.

"Love you too! See you tomorrow!" Henry called back waving cheerfully.

"Next time you decide to go on a shopping spree at a grocery store make a mess in your own kitchen!"

"More cooking next week? Your place again? Sounds great!" Henry called back smiling as Natalie rolled her eyes giving him the finger as he pulled out of her driveway blowing her a kiss.


End file.
